Popping the Question
by haveabreakfast
Summary: Angelina pikir George tidak pernah bisa serius.


Angelina meluruskan jubah biru langit yang tergantung di bahunya dengan sedikit gugup. Ah, coret kata sedikitnya, pikirnya, selagi dia membanting lokernya yang menutup dengan bang keras. Beberapa kepala menoleh, tapi tidak ada yang peduli untuk bertanya.

"Oke, semua! Berkumpul!" teriak salah satu pelatih. Angelina menarik nafas dan bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya di tengah ruang ganti.

Dia berusaha fokus mendengarkan kata-kata sang pelatih, namun sangat sulit fokus kalau perutnya sendiri terasa dililit oleh ular besar. Samar-samar dia mendengar pelatihnya menyuntikkan kata-kata penyemangat: bahwa pertandingan hari ini sama pentingnya dengan hidup mereka, bahwa kemenangan mereka di Liga ditentukan oleh pertandingan ini, bahwa lebih baik mati daripada menanggung kekalahan…. Ular di perutnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya pelatih selesai bicara. Satu demi satu anggota tim Tutshill Tornados menumpuk tangan di atas tangan. Kapten Brevis Birch meneriakkan nama tim, disambut sorakan menggelora dari tiap anggota tim. "Tornados!"

"Baik-baik saja, Johnson?" tanya Birch pada Chaser-nya yang termuda. Angelina mengangguk sedikit gugup. Birch menepuk bahunya dan keduanya berbaris menuju cahaya sore membutakan yang berasal dari lapangan oval stadion, tempat pertandingan terakhir Liga Quidditch musim ini antara Tutshill Tornados dan Puddlemere United akan berlangsung.

Gema suara dari penonton menyambut masuknya kedua tim. Angelina melirik ke tim lawan dan mengenali Oliver Wood, pucat pasi dalam jubah merah marunnya (mereka pakai seragam kedua supaya bisa dibedakan dari tuan rumah). Ia mengangguk sedikit, Angelina mengedikkan kepala. Kemudian kedua kapten berjabat tangan, dan tak lama kemudian peluit ditiup, dan Angelina meluncur mulus di atas sapu terbangnya.

Suporter dari kedua tim mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu, tapi Angelina sama sekali tidak mendengarkan selagi dia berzig-zag membawa Quaffle, ekor matanya menangkap gerakan bayangan rekan Chasernya. Dia melempar Quaffle satu-dua dengan rekannya dan tiba-tiba dia sudah di depan gawang, sendirian menghadapi Oliver…

"Lempar, Ange, masukkan bolanya!" teriak seseorang dari kursi penonton dan dia teralihkan sepersekian detik. Bludger nyaris menghantamnya dan dia harus menunduk menghindar sementara Quaffle di tangannya jatuh ke tangan Wadcock, Chaser lawan.

"Sial!" rutuknya. Angelina mencari-cari asal teriakan tadi di antara lautan penonton, berharap menemukan rambut merah berkilat khas Weasley, tapi tidak ada George. Hanya lautan penonton.

Angelina terbang cepat, mengejar Wadcock yang masih memegang Quaffle. Dengan gerak tipuan mulus dia berhasil merebut bola merah itu lalu melemparnya pada Brevis Birch, yang membawanya sekilat angin ke arah Oliver, dan gol! Sepuluh kosong untuk Tornados...

Penonton bergemuruh. Birch mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dalam perayaan sementara Angelina menyapu seluruh stadion sekali lihat. Mustahil menemukan George di sana, mustahil...

Peluit berbunyi, dan pertandingan dimulai lagi. Angelina menghadang Chaser lawan, mencegahnya menerima operan Quaffle. Tapi benaknya penuh dengan wajah bingung George sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat Bludger terbang membentur belakang kepalanya.

"Oi! Fokus, Johnson!" teriak salah satu Beaternya. Angelina menggosok belakang kepalanya dan terbang lagi, berusaha fokus.

Tapi mana bisa dia fokus, kalau terus-terusan teringat George dan pertengkaran kecil mereka semalam? Dia terlalu gugup, terlalu tegang, terlalu sensitif, tidak bisa menerima lelucon kecil. _Tapi seharusnya George paham, kan?_ debat suara kecil di kepalanya, tidak mau mengalah. Dia tahu George hampir-hampir tidak pernah serius, seharusnya tidak ditanggapi serius juga… tapi mereka sudah pacaran tiga tahun, masak George tidak mengerti juga sih? Kapan dia akan menganggap hubungan mereka serius, kalau begitu?

"Aaaah, peduli amat!" teriaknya kesal. Dia merebut Quaffle dari Chaser lawan dan menikuk ke arah gawang Oliver, melemparnya melewati lingkaran gawang paling kanan. Oliver nyaris tidak punya kesempatan.

Penonton bergemuruh lagi. Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan dia terbang lagi, bertekad menyalurkan semua frustrasinya pada pertandingan, melupakan George sampai Snitch ditangkap nanti.

Dan Oliver Wood harus rela gawangnya dirampok habis-habisan, karena Angelina yang frustrasi lebih ganas daripada Angelina yang biasa. Dia hampir tidak memberi kesempatan Birch atau Chaser lain mencetak gol; 290 poin dari dia seorang, membuat Oliver nyaris menangis. Mereka sudah unggul 330 – 200 ketika Seeker Tornados berhasil menangkap Snitch.

Angelina tidak sadar bahwa pertandingan sudah usai, dia masih berkutat berusaha merebut Quaffle ketika seseorang berteriak, "KITA MENANG!"

"KITA MENANG! JUARA LIGA!" Birch terbang ke arah Seeker mereka. Angelina melihat Finwick si Keeper juga terbang ke arah yang sama. Angelina mengikutinya bergabung dengan kegembiraan tim, sementara penonton benar-benar meledak di bawah mereka. Bernyanyi gila-gilaan dan meniup terompet kesana kemari.

Tapi sesuatu _meletup _sangat keras, keras sekali sampai Angelina harus melindungi telinganya. Semua orang menoleh, melihat arah suara letupan itu, yang ternyata sebuah kembang api sihir. Kembang api itu mulai menggambar di langit yang mulai gelap, awalnya tidak jelas apa, namun lama-lama terbentuklah mata, lalu hidung, bibir, dan seluruh wajah yang sangat familiar di mata Angelina…

"OH! Lihat!"

Angelina tidak perlu disuruh melihat lagi, dia bisa mengenali wajahnya sendiri terlukis di langit keunguan oleh kembang api yang disihir oleh siapa pun di bawah. Dia punya dugaan siapa itu, dan matanya kembali mencari-cari di antara penonton.

Dan di sana, berdiri di ujung stadion paling atas, rambut merah berkibar di kepalanya, George Weasley melambaikan dua tangan ke arah Angelina. Angelina melongo menatapnya, sementara pria itu sepertinya sedang berusaha meneriakkan sesuatu, yang tidak bisa dia dengar.

"Apa? Tidak dengar!" teriak Angelina, membuat gerakan tangan di dekat telinganya.

George sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, tapi Angelina cuma bisa dengar kata "Ange" samar-samar.

"Kau ngomong apaan sih? Tidak jelas!" Angelina mengulangi gerakan tangannya. George geleng-geleng kepala, lalu berlari entah ke arah mana, hilang di tengah lautan penonton.

"Oho! Pacarmu ya Johnson?" goda Finwick. Angelina menonjok lengannya sebagai balasan, dan Finwick kehilangan keseimbangan di atas sapunya. Angelina harus menariknya balik ke atas sapunya. Dia tidak memperhatikan George sudah sampai di podium komentator dan menarik megafon sihirnya.

"Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina menoleh memandangnya, balas berteriak, "Apa?"

"Mau menikah denganku?"

Suara-suara dari tribun penonton memudar. Stadion sunyi beberapa detik, seolah menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Chaser termuda Tornados.

Angelina sangat syok dia hampir-hampir lupa bernafas. George barusan bilang apa? Si bodoh itu mengajaknya – m-m-menikah? Angelina mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat. Salah satu rekannya menyenggol sikutnya pelan.

"Ba-baiklah," katanya, dan seluruh stadion meledak untuk kedua kalinya. _Suit-suit_ terdengar di mana-mana, dan orang mulai bernyanyi lagi gila-gilaan, melempar bunga dan meniup terompet. Angelina merasakan dirinya dibawa – diseret – oleh teman-teman setimnya ke podium komentator dan tubuhnya dilempar ke tengah-tengah podium, dan George menangkapnya tepat sebelum dia terjatuh. Laki-laki itu nyengir lebar, menggendongnya a la pengantin baru.

"Kau niru Fred, ya?" tanya Angelina, tersenyum senang selagi dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher George.

George memasang tampang pura-pura tersinggung, "Aku terluka, Ange." Tapi matanya bersinar-sinar sementara dia membungkuk mencium calon istrinya.

Dan seluruh stadion turut bergemuruh merayakan kemenangan Tutshill Tornados dan George Fabian Weasley.

* * *

Disclaimer: you need St. Mungo if you actually think Ms. Rowling use my account to post this story. on FANfiction dot net!

Peace, love, n gaul v-_-v


End file.
